Big Time Bus Driver
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: "Guys we have to keep searching!" Cried Carlos at his two best friends. "Where else would he be Carlos?" Asks a very worried Kendall. Carlos felt his heart break at Logan's next words. "Kendall's right; James is gone." I own nothing except my character Eddy Fredrickson.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Bus Driver

Chapter 1.

He had always had these urges for the kids, he'd always thought of quitting his job before it was too late. He'd never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted a child (not in a fatherly manner) he wanted to rub his hand through a child's hair, holding their little hands when the child was scared, but most of all he wanted to be able to awaken to a child's smiling face each and every day.

He had been a bus driver for several years now and so far nothing has happened; he begins to feel calm, his impulse is slowly decreasing; that was until four six-year-old boys moved to town.

"Hi I'm Carlos!" said a bouncy young Latino boy.

"I'm Logan." says a young spikey haired boy.

"I'm James." says a tall, brunette child.

"And I'm Kendall." says a dirty blonde haired boy.

The man smiled at the four children. "Welcome to bus 13."

The boys' all said their goodbyes and took four available seats. They began talking about dinosaurs and how someday they wanted to own one as a pet and ride him to school.

By the end of the day his impulse had sky rocketed out of control, he never understood why he preferred little boys instead of young girls, but he did understand that these boys' could push him to acting upon one of his long awaited fantasies.

Instead of just simply quitting, he decided he'd get to know the boys', he'd study them, he'd watch them, and at night he'd dream about them. The dreams would always start out the same way, he'd dropped off all the other kids and was currently approaching the last stop when he makes a quick U-turn, the boys' would all begin asking what was happening and say they wanted to go home, what happened next he wasn't too proud of; he'd come to a stop and revealed a gun to the four boys' who began to scream and frantically attempt to open the emergency exits.

He'd wake up with a start at hearing the boys' voices begin begging him to let them go home, he'd never wanted to hurt them, especially little James. He'd always been more attracted to the brunette, he'd felt a connection with the boy that he'd never felt before.

He loved how as James got older he had taken up singing as his career; he called it his dream to become a famous pop star, he loved how James had everyone in the school both boys and girls alike swooning for his affection, but most of all, he loved his smile.

He'd known by now that Kendall was the group's leader; he was the one everyone would turn to in their time of need, or when you just needed someone to talk to. Kendall had fallen in love with the sport of hockey as a young child and wanted to be a famous hockey player.

Next was the bubbly Latino, Carlos. Carlos was the easiest person in the world to talk to, his personality was so pure, and the boy was still so innocent in every way.

Last but not least, there's Logan. Logan is by far the brains of the four, the most logical and down to earth person, but he's also not afraid to take a risk. Logan had decided to become a doctor, and everyone who knew the boy could tell that was his passion.

The boys' never noticed how throughout the years their bus driver would wear far too much cologne, how the man would stare at them from the mirrors, or how he would continually mess with his pants during their drives home.

"Do we have to ride the bus?" Asked Carlos as he walks with his three best friends.

"Afraid so bud." responds James as he rests a hand over Carlos' shoulder.

"What's so bad about riding the bus?" Asks Kendall

"Nothing, but were 16 now! Were old enough to drive ourselves." says Carlos in an annoyed tone.

"Carlos, we haven't even finished Drivers Ed." says James.

"I for one feel a lot safer on the bus then out here with bad drivers." says Logan.

"He's got a good point." responds Kendall as the boys' stop in front of their school bus.

James nods his head "He really does."

Carlos remains quiet as the doors to the bus open allowing the four boys' entry.

"Hello boys.'' Says the bus driver as the four hurry to their seats.

"Hi Mr. Fredrickson." They all responded in unison.

Mr. Fredrickson watched the four as they all began to do their own things; he watched Carlos pout for being beaten yet again by the brains of Logan, Logan pulled out yet another long, boring, book and began turning pages, Kendall began to roll his eyes at his friends and stare out the window, and James had begun combing through his brown hair while looking into his tiny hand-held mirror.

"Where is everybody?" Asks Kendall as he stares outside to see not one student.

Logan turns his head to face the blond boy. "Isn't school out?"

James now turns his attention towards the two and checks his phone. "Its 2:45." All eyes move to a nervous Carlos.

"Carlos." The three boys all say in unison.

Carlos looks down, unable to face his friends. He knew they would be angry with him, but he had to do this. "I'm sorry guys." Now Carlos looks up and begins to smirk "but you should see the looks on your faces!"

The three boys all stare as Carlos begins to laugh hysterically, wiping away tiny happy tears.

"This isn't funny Carlos!" Screams Kendall angrily

"You made me miss my History test!" Yells Logan

"And because of you, I am once again late for math!" Spats James. "I probably have detention now!"

Carlos stares, still unable to hold his laughter in. "Guys it was a joke." He stares at the angry expressions on his friends faces "I didn't think anyone would get in trouble."

"That's just it Carlos!" Yells Logan; "You never consider the consequences of your actions!"

"Yeah, we could be in a lot of trouble for this." Says Kendall

Kendall and Logan get out of their seats and race off the bus towards the schools entrance, leaving Carlos and James.

"You mad at me too James?" Asks Carlos

James turns to face the Latino "You have got to stop with all these pranks Carlitos."

Carlos looks down, unable to looks at James. "I just wanted to have some fun with you guys, I didn't know you would get in trouble."

James rests a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "We know you didn't Carlos." James smiles and stands. "But how did you change the time on my phone?"

Carlos begins to smile. "I snuck into the locker room while you were in GYM class." Responds Carlos proudly. "Your locker combo is way too easy! I mean 24-07-10, come on."

Mr. Fredrickson stares at the two from the mirror, a plan forming in his mind as he quickly and quietly repeats James' locker combo to himself.

James sighs. "You really did your research for this one didn't you Litos?"

Carlos only smiles in reply.

James gets up from his seat and heads towards the door being followed by Carlos. "Hey Carlos?"

"Yeah James?"

"How did you get Mr. Fredrickson to help you prank us?"

Carlos stares baffled by James' question. "What do you mean James? I never told Mr. Fredrickson about the prank."

James turns to stares at his friend. "So why was he here?"

Both boys turn and stare as bus 13 begins driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Fredrickson quickly headed home in search of a piece of paper and a pen, he had to write down James' locker combo so he wouldn't forget, and he had many plans ahead for the teenage child.

School was finally out and Carlos waited anxiously for his three friends, he soon spotted a very angry Logan walking towards him followed by an even angrier Kendall.

"Hey guys." Stuttered Carlos as his two friends glares dug into his core.

"That's all you have to say is hey?" Yells Kendall

Carlos just stares.

"You made me miss my history final!" Screams Logan "I studied all night! And now I have to explain to the teacher why I wasn't there!"

"Guys I'm sorry, it was just a prank." States Carlos defensively "Even James was laughing and said it was funny."

"Yeah?" Questions Kendall. "I bet James isn't laughing now that he's stuck in detention!"

"James is in detention?" Asks Carlos.

"Yeah, he told you he couldn't be late to class again or he'd be in big trouble." Says Logan.

"How long is James going to be in detention?" Asks Carlos.

"I have no idea Carlos, but can we go before we miss our bus?" Asks Kendall.

"But how will James get home? We live miles away from here!" Cries Carlos.

"I don't know Carlos, guess James is stuck walking thanks to you." Spats Logan as he heads for the bus.

"Nice one Carlos." States Kendall as he heads for the bus.

Carlos stares at the bus before him and back to the school where James was currently stuck in, he knew James would be angry he had to walk home, but he got an idea of having Mr. Fredrickson come back and drive James home. Carlos smiled and hopped on the bus.

Little did Carlos know he would regret that decision for the rest of his life.

Mr. Fredrickson couldn't believe his luck! First Carlos pulls a stupid prank on his friends making the very child he so desired be stuck all alone at the school, and then Carlos had asked him to come back for James! Everything was falling into place so quickly he could hardly stand the wait. Once he reached the last stop he shot Carlos a friendly smile "Don't worry Carlos, I will take care of James." Carlos smiles and exits the bus.

James had just gotten out of detention and was not happy starting his long walk home, he enjoyed running and had even been on the track team in Junior High, but over the years his love for running had changed into a deep hate. James decided that as he walked he would do his favorite thing, sing. As James reached the chorus of his second song he saw a bus pull over on the side of the road, upon further inspection the bus was revealed as bus 13.

"You need a lift?" Asked Mr. Fredrickson, as James approached his window.

James had always been told to be wary of strangers, but come on he knew this guy! Mr. Fredrickson had been his bus driver since he had moved to Minnesota.

"Yeah." Responded James "I sure could."

Mr. Fredrickson smiled and opened the door allowing James entry. "Hop in son."

Mrs. Diamond was frantic, her son wasn't home yet and it was almost 9:00, she had already phoned all of her son's friends and they told her James had to stay after for detention. Mrs. Diamond had called the school and was told James left around 5:00, which meant James had been missing for four hours! Mrs. Diamond cried as she dialed the one number every parent dreads.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My name is Brooke Diamond." States Brooke as she begins to cry.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Diamond?"

"My son, he's missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day there was still no sign of James, his friends had searched his favorite places, but he was never there, the police attempted to track his phone, but it was shut off, the neighborhood became filled with missing person's flyers, but James was nowhere to be found.

"Guys we have to keep searching!" Cried Carlos at his two best friends.

"Where else would he be Carlos?" Asks a very worried Kendall "James has been missing for days now!"

Carlos felt his heart break as Kendall broke down before his very eyes, their leader had been broken.

"Kendall's right." States Logan "James is gone."

"No!" Cries Carlos "He can't be gone, he wouldn't just disappear! James would never leave us!" Carlos falls to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Carlos …" Logan can't finish his sentence for he doesn't know what to say.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months, but there was still no sign of James, police had gotten many calls of kids fitting James' description around the globe, but none of those kids were James Diamond.

Kendall had become antisocial and would spend most of his time alone in his room, Logan had changed from the brains and had dropped out of high school, Carlos had become obsessed with finding James or the person who made James disappear.

Carlos had gone through a list of suspects, but none seemed to fit the profile, he knew that whoever took James hadn't taken him for money because there was no call for a ransom, James could have been taken into human trafficking, but his dad, the chief of police had already worked that angel, to Carlos that left only one option, James had been taken by a sexual predator.

Carlos quickly compiled a list of every known sexual predator in Minnesota thanks to his dad and was shocked to find one name he's never thought to be on the list, the one name that the boys' had come to know and love over the years, Eddy Fredrickson.

Eddy couldn't have dreamt the events of that night to have been more perfect, he loved the way James had recoiled from his touch, James' beautiful screams as he had his way with the boy, he was so sad it had to end. It had been about four months since that day, but he never stopped reliving it, he'd always dream of James.

Eddy had quit being a bus driver shortly after James was pronounced missing, he didn't need nor want to become a suspect; he needed to lay low for a while.

So you can imagine his surprise when Officer Garcia comes knocking at his door and calls him in for questioning. As Eddy waited for Garcia to come back, he began thinking on his alibi.

"Hello Mr. Fredrickson." says Officer Garcia as he enters the interrogation room.

"Hello Officer, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Fredrickson, did you know this boy?" Asks Officer Garcia as he hands a photo of a smiling James Diamond to Eddy.

Eddy smiles at the photo and begins to mess with his now tight pants. "Yeah I know him, great kid."

"Are you aware this boy has been missing for four months now?"

Eddy never takes his eyes off the photo. "I'm aware, it's such a shame he's gone."

Officer Garcia began to notice the way Eddy had held the photo of James close to his heart and how he began playing with his pants the moment he handed him James' photo.

"Mr. Fredrickson, did you see James on the evening of February 6th 2010?"

"Yes, he and three other boys were on my bus thanks to a prank."

"Was that the only time you saw James that day?"

"Yes"

Officer Garcia pulls out a file of witness statements.

"Mr. Fredrickson I have it on good authority you were asked to give James a ride home after detention."

"Yes I was asked, but by the time I returned to the school James had already left."

Officer Garcia stares, knowing this man is obliviously lying. "Mr. Fredrickson I personally called the school and they said you never came back after dropping the kids off."

Officer Garcia stares as Eddie's hands begin to shake. "Mr. Fredrickson." He asks as he bends down to Eddie's face. "Did you kidnap James Diamond on his way home on the evening of February 6th of 2010?"

Eddy stares, he knows he's caught.

"Mr. Fredrickson what happened when you went back for James?"

Eddy only stares, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Mr. Fredrickson, where is James Diamond?"

Eddy begins busting into a fit of laughter, alarming Officer Garcia by his sudden change.

Suddenly Brooke Diamond walks into the room, her hair in a mess of curls, her hands clutching her heart, and tears rolling from her face.

"What did you do to my son?"

Eddy begins to smile "So many things Brooke; and you know what? James hated every minute of it."

Officer Garcia pulled out a paper and a pen, quickly made Brooke leave the room and began writing. "Tell me what happened."

Eddy smiled "I will tell you what happened on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I will only talk to the boys'."

"What boys' Mr. Fredrickson?"

"I will only talk to Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No." Yelled Jennifer Knight. "I won't allow that man anywhere near my son!"

"Neither will I." States Joanne Mitchell. "Logan hasn't been the same since all this happened!"

"I understand this is a lot to ask, but Mrs. Diamond needs closure, and…" Officer Garcia began to trail off "He never said James was dead."

Everyone just stared.

"You mean James could still be alive?" Asks Joanne.

Officer Garcia nods and lowers his head. "It's possible that Mr. Fredrickson has hidden James in any attempt at keeping him."

Both parents stare and nod their heads in agreement; the three boys stare, but nod as well.

Eddy smiles as Officer Garcia re-enters the room with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. "Please have a seat boy's."

The boys stare and each take a seat.

"What did you do to James?" Asks Carlos angrily.

"Carlos, I did what I had wanted to do for some many years now."

Kendall and Logan both glare and make fists. "Tell us what you did to our brother." Says Kendall.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." says Logan "We need to know."

"Are you sure you can handle the truth?"

Each boy turns to face each other and nods their heads.

"Very well." Says Eddy. "Just remember. You asked for this."

James had taken a seat in the front behind Eddie's. "How did you know I would be walking?"

"Your friend Carlos asked me to give you a ride home."

James laughs and pulls out his lucky comb.

"You know you don't need that thing."

James stares. "Why not?"

"You're already beautiful."

James begins to feel uneasy and doesn't speak to the man until he realizes Eddy passed his street. "Uhhhh Mr. Fredrickson?" Asks James nervously. "You passed the turn."

Eddy stares at James' scared and worried face through the mirror and smiles. "I know James."

James begins to stutter and remove his cellphone from his pocket. "Well why would you do that?"

Eddy turns and stares at James over his shoulder. "Because you're not going home James." James only stares. "You're mine now."

James goes in to panic mode and quickly runs towards the emergency exits, but they won't budge.

"Come on open!" James yells as he bangs into the door with his body.

Eddy laughs, he had already locked off every exit except the main door, but James would have to get around Eddy to get there.

James quickly grabs his cellphone, but can't find a signal anywhere.

"Let me out!" James screams as he continues to bang on the door and windows. "Mr. Fredrickson, take me home now!"

Eddy is surprised when James throws himself on him in an attempt to reach the handle that would open the main door, but quickly turns the situation around when he grabs a wet rag from his pocket and holds it over James' nose and mouth.

James attempts to remove the rag, but soon falls into the darkness.

Eddy pulls the bus over and holds the unconscious body of James in his arms; he plays with the boy's hair, and even kisses his cheek.

Eddy soon ripped off all of James' clothes and his own and had begun to have his way with the unconscious boy.

In fear James would awake in the middle of Eddie's pleasure he had tightly bound the boy's wrists and ankles and wrapped a layer of tape around James' mouth.

Eddies suspicions were proven correct when James began to come to. Eddy could hear muffled cries of protest pleading and begging for him to stop.

When Eddy had finally finished, he laid James down in the front seat and began driving home.

Once James was confined to a chair in the basement Eddy would begin having his daily "Pleasures." Eddy had continued this pattern of sexual pleasure with James for weeks, even handcuffing and chaining the boy to his bed so he would wake to James' face.

Eddy began to grow more and more worried as the heat of James' disappearance hadn't blown out; it would appear one of James' little friends had made it his life's work to find James or Eddy, he soon came to the realization that James was a liability.

One early morning Eddy dragged a bound and gagged James to a remote location and began digging, James frantically tried to escape and yell for help, but no one was around to hear his cries.

Eddy carried James bridal style and gave him one last kiss on the forehead before he lowered him down to the box below, Eddy removed the gag from James' mouth and handed James a tape recorder.

"Say your goodbyes." Eddy soon walked out of ear shot, but not far enough away that James could escape. James began to cry, but still voiced his goodbyes to his loved ones and friends.

Eddy returned to James carrying the lid to the coffin and began nailing the box shut, the still running tape recorder recording every one of James' screams and pleas.

Once the box was sealed, Eddy grabbed a shovel and began covering the box with dirt; he could still hear James screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The interrogation room had fallen silent, tears pouring from each boys face at the fate of their friend.

Eddy too had tears in his eyes; he had loved James with all his heart, and hated himself for what he had done, but another part of him wasn't phased at all.

"How could you?!" Screams Kendall as he punches Eddy in the face. "You fucking buried James alive!" Kendall throws another punch and hits Eddy square in the nose. "You left our brother to die!"

"I hate you" Whispers Logan as he stands "I HATE you!" Logan tackles Eddy to the ground. "How could you?!" Eddy begins to laugh. "How could do that James?!"

Carlos stares in shock, James had been alive with this monster for weeks, maybe even months, he had been raped, and buried alive! James didn't deserve that, no one did.

"Why?" Asks Carlos as he stands to face Eddy. "Why did you do it?"

Eddy begins to smile and bows. "I owe it all to you Carlos."

Each boy stops and stares from Carlos to Eddy.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Carlos.

"You asked me to go back for James, remember?"

Carlos stares, had this really been his fault? Had James been put through hell because of him?

"I told you I would take care of James."

"I just wanted you to give him a ride home! What you did is unforgivable!" Screams Carlos.

"I never would have done it if it hadn't have been for your little prank."

"You mean the prank with the phone?" Asks Logan.

"So you do still have your brains!" Cheered Eddy.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have done it?" Spats Kendall angrily.

"Carlos gave me the perfect opportunity, originally I had just planned to break into James' GYM locker and steal his boxers or plant love letters to make him fall in love with me."

"And how would you have done that?" Questions Logan.

"Carlos stated his locker combination and I wrote it down." Eddy pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and begins reading. "24-07-10."

"You … you were listening?" Asks Carlos.

"I was always listening to you boys."

Everyone stares as Eddy reveals a dirty tape recorder from his other pocket. "Would like to hear James' final words?"

"But I thought you …" Begins Logan

"I did bury James with the recorder; however, I had to know his last words."

"You went back for the recorder?" Asks Kendall as he clenches yet another fist.

"Not just the recorder." Smiles Eddy. "I wanted to have a little more fun with James."

"James was dead and you still played with him?!" Screams Kendall.

Eddy smiles and presses play.

All that could be heard was shuffling and whimpering as James plays with the recorder.

"Mom, it's James." James begins to cry into the recorder. "I'm so sorry, I never should have trusted Mr. Fredrickson!" James begins crying even harder. "I love you so much mom, I'm sorry I let you down."

The whole room grows quiet as James' sobs fill the air.

Behind the glass, every parent there began to cry and move closer to a broken Brooke.

"I'm sorry for everything! Every prank I ever pulled, any girl I ever hurt, and any time I ever hurt the guys!"

"Kendall, Logan, Carlos" James begins to sob even louder. "I love you guys, you're my brothers."

The three boys' eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Kendall, you can't break down after this. Logan and Carlos are going to need you now more than ever. You were always there for me when I needed you, you're our leader Kendall."

Kendall fell to his knees and began punching the floor. "I'm sorry James! I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Logan, stay in school, become a doctor and help save lives, it's what your good at and I believe in you. You're so much more than just the brains of the group, never forget who you are Logan."

Logan couldn't believe what James was saying, he began to sob into his hands. "What have I done?" He looks up to the sky. "I failed you James!"

"Carlos, you can't blame yourself for any of this, I don't blame you. This was all Mr. Fredrickson's choice. Never change from your bubbly, lovable self-Carlos. Always know that I love you Litos"

Carlos fell to the ground unable to speak; all he could do was cry.

"Kendall, tell Katie she's a great kid and give her and momma Knight a hug for me."

The boys' continued to weep as James went on with his speech.

"I love all of you guys so much, I'm sorry for putting you through all this pain."

Shuffling sounds began to be heard and then the worst sound the boys' could ever have imagined, James screaming and begging for his life.

"Please don't do this! I'll be good I promise!" James began pounding on the box with his bound hands. "I'll stay with you! I will never try to escape, just please don't do this to me!" The sound of the nails being hammered into the box was heard.

"Please! Someone help me! I'm here, please! Kendall! Logan! Carlos! I'm scared!" James began kicking, punching, scratching at the lid in any attempt to be freed.

"Mom, please help me!"

Brooke could only stare as the sound of her son's voice echoed through the room.

More nails could be heard.

"Oh god, Please someone! Anyone! Help me!"

Sounds of more nails being hammered in.

"Please kill me! Shoot me, strangle me, drown me! Burn me alive! Do anything but this! Please!"

The last nail could be heard and then the sounds of dirt covering the box.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried James as he now went into full-out panic mode, doing anything he could to get out.

"Let me out! I'll do whatever you want! Just let me out!"

Before the last mound of dirt was thrown a top, sounds could be heard above the box as Eddy stood on top of the lid.

"Mr. Fredrickson, please don't do this! Let me out!"

Eddy began to laugh and jump on the lid, causing dirt to pour into the box.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Cried James as the dirt began to fill the box.

Eddy continued jumping till James began to suffocate on the dirt.

"Please … someone help…. Me!"

All that could be heard was James' cough until the last shovel of dirt was laid on the lid, then James began to do his favorite thing, sing.

"Oh … You're such … a turd."

The boys' began to whisper the song alone with James.

"Oh yeah …. a giant …. turd."

Everyone behind the glass even began to sing.

"And you … look like a …. Turd."

The boys' all joined hands and continued to sing.

"And you …. Smell …. Like … a …. Turd."

James began to cry and gasp for air that wasn't there.

All that could be heard were James' chokes and coughs on the dirt, and soon dead silence.

"You monster!" Cries Carlos as he turns to stare at Eddy. "You fucking monster!"

Eddy begins to laugh.

"How could you do that James!?" Screams all three boys in unison.

"At first I had planned on strangling him with a wire, but I could never bring myself to hurt him, so I did the next best thing."

"Did you not hear him?!" Screams Logan. "He was screaming and begging for you to kill him instead! He even wanted to be burned alive rather than buried!"

"I couldn't hurt him."

"So leaving him to die is the next option?!" Spats Kendall. "Did you not hear him choking to death?!"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Yes you did!" Cries Carlos. "You buried James alive, you made him say his goodbyes, and you taped him begging and pleading with you!" Carlos now stood face-to-face with Eddy. "You jumped on the lid making all the dirt fall inside, you wanted James to choke on the fucking dirt! I bet you stood there and listened!"

Officer Garcia walked in the room and quickly forced the boys out.

"There." States Eddy. "Now you know what happened to James."

"Where'd you bury him?"

"I believe you wanted to know what had happened."

Officer Garcia got in Eddies face.

"Listen to me you sick son of a bitch, you're going to die, but the Diamonds are friends of mine and my son's. They deserve to have James' body."

"James isn't theirs anymore; from the moment I laid eyes on him he was mine."

"I won't ask you again, where's James Diamond buried?"

Eddy smiles. "The field behind the ice rink, The boys' know the one, after all that's where they all played Hockey."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Officer Garcia sent officers to the field and had discovered a fresh mound of dirt in his a few miles out. What the officers dug up was horrifying, there lying in a pile of dirt was a beaten, bound, and assaulted James Diamond.

Even though James had most likely been dead for some time now, Officer Garcia had to try and revive James, for his mom, for his friends, but most importantly for Carlos, but sadly James wasn't brought back to life and was declared dead.

James' body was taken to the morgue and was positively identified as James Diamond thanks to items recovered in his pockets, his hand-held mirror and lucky comb. Brooke Diamond was called and informed they had found James, but that he was dead.

James' funeral was held a few days later, all of his family flew to Minnesota to say goodbye.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had begun being friends once again, Kendall would hardly be in his room and rarely was the boy alone, Logan had re-enrolled in school and had been accepted to Harvard University, Carlos had decided he wanted to be a cop just like his dad and would specialize in crimes by sexual predators.

Eddie's trial had begun soon after James' funeral. Eddy had been charged with First Degree Murder and was sentenced to death.

**So There you have it, please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! (doges a tomato) Hey, what did I just say? Please review if you would like a sequel or have any ideas for a Big Time Rush story you would like me to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note.**

**If I make a sequel it would continue with the stories of Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's lives after losing James. I could make one where James wasn't really dead, but I created this story to show that not everything is going to end happily, that even people you know more often than not aren't who you think. I don't regret making this story or how it turned out. Thank you all for reading! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Alexis.**


End file.
